kaldaarpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Prince of Dalar
Valerian, a senior at the Arcane University in Sharn, prepares for his final examinations. But as all seems good and well, a strange force looms over the campus. ''Finals Valerian, a senior at the Arcane University in Sharn, began preparing for his final examinations. As Valerian gathered his belongings for the day and left his dorm room, he ran into one of his professors, Professor Illyan. He was not alone however. Illyan was touring the campus Ro’en Faringray, a Sentinel Marshal of House Deneith. Rarely does the University employ someone such as a Sentinel Marshal without some greater danger on edge. Valerian picked this up quickly and was eager to help as Professor Illyan explained that an escape convict and former professor, Dalkon Wygarthe, might be putting the school under high risk. At this point, Valerian headed toward the examination grounds where one student was in the middle of being tested. Valerian recognized this student as Edwin, one of his close friends. These particular exams were to test the magical and arcane knowledge of seniors so they could graduate. In this case, Edwin engaged a large fire golem which he took down without too much effort, thus passing his exam. Leaving the golem in a fiery heap Edwin began to walk off the platform, however arcane runes began to emanate around the felled golem as it began to rise up once again and surprised Edwin with a powerful blow. Noticing that this wasn’t part of the exam, Professor Illyan promptly evacuated the area and asked Ro’en to take care of this. Valerian also decided to help his friend and helped take down the golem. Civil Unrest After resting up in his room, Valerian was ready to take his final exam. He easily passed, but as Valerian expected, the same runes that were around the fire golem suddenly appeared around this one as well. Ro’en jumped in to help, but Valerian managed to take care of this beast by himself. After the encounter, the group turned their heads as they saw a strange man walking up to them who was also praising Valerian for his efforts. Ro’en immediately realized this was Dalkon Wygarthe, the escape convict he was sent here to watch out for. But before Ro’en could apprehend Dalkon, he grabbed Valerian’s friends and suddenly disappeared. Fearing for the safety of the students, Ro’en and Valerian quickly tracked down Dalkon to an abandoned part of the campus. On their arrival to the abandoned wing, Valerian immediately sensed arcane energies emanating from several of the statues that lined the hall. Upon closer inspection he noticed that these statues were of his kidnapped friends and that they were somehow trapped inside. The two found Dalkon Wygarthe inside and were able to defeat him. Before anything else could be decided, Professor Illyan and three other House Deneith guards walked in to take Wygarthe into prison. As they bound Dalkon in chains and were prepared to carry him off, Valerian quickly struck him with a forceful blast, killing him. Professor Illyan looked on in horror as Ro’en and the three other guards turned their attention to Valerian and said “Valerian of Dalar, you are under arrest for the murder of Dalkon Wygarthe.” Jailbreak After being placed under arrest for the murder of Dalkon Wygarthe, Valerian was apprehended and sent to a Sharn prison hold within the Cogs. Concurrently, Quinn and Dex were looking for a man by the name of Benjen Umberwill. Finding out that Benjen was being held in a prison within Sharn, Quinn and Dex quickly made their way from Fallcrest to Sharn and eventually to the prison within the Cogs. During this time, a bounty hunter by the name of Azura intercepted a message sent to another bounty hunter which contained details about attending the circus within Sharn. This message was addressed to Benjen Umberwill. Knowing of her past events and what has happened, Azura quickly left for Sharn. Dex, Quinn, Azura, and Valerian meet each other at the prison failing to find Benjen Umberwill. Getting a tip from one of the inmates, they figure out that he might attend the circus that is being held the same night. Valerian then promises to be able to get the group into the circus if they spring him from jail. They group agrees and quickly makes their way to Valerian’s home in Dalar for preparations. The Carnival of Shadows'' The circus within the Dragon Towers district was only a few hours away as the group rested up. Since they had royal access due to Valerian’s status, the group managed to grab the VIP’s section where an endless supply of food and drinks where being served, including world-famous Sharn burger meat. As the group began to settle in, an announcement was made that a performer by the name of Cerebella was about to begin her routine. Azura recognized this performer as a past friend and a psion. But moments after the beginning of her act, Valerian heard a familiar voice ring throughout the circus. At the center of the circus ring Valerian saw the man he killed before being sent to jail, this man was Dalkon Wygarthe somehow brought back from the dead. Dalkon proceeded to raise minotaur minions from the dead using the Sharn burger meat that the circus goers had unwittingly eaten. Dalkon then started climbing the circus platform to get to Cerebella who was somehow magically paralyzed at the top. Azura saw this and was able to get to the top before Dalkon, striking him down once again. As he fell, Cerebella was released from the magic spell that was keeping her in place and was quickly able to read Dalkon’s mind. She only caught a glimpse, but it was enough to see that psions were being hunted for unknown reasons. Obviously this was part of the reason Dalkon was after Cerebella and possibly the reason for the intercepted message sent to Benjen Umberwill. After the circus Valerian and Azura went their separate ways while Dex and Quinn continued their initial quest and eventually infiltrated the Iron Circle. Category:Epic Chronicles